When With McDougall
by Esquiteisha
Summary: Gene and Jim find themselves riding with the McDougall brothers on their next adventure. This story is a high speed chase away from the cops! Please read!!


Disclaimer: I do not own OLS characters.  
  
A/N Ok, I got another inspiration for a story. Now I'm working on two. But believe me there both good. This may start out seeming like a Harry/Melfina fic. Doesn't mean it'll end that way. Hope you like it. Enjoy my fic!  
  
The Prisoners  
  
"Ready Ron!" called Harry McDougall to his brother.  
  
"Ok let's do this," Ron called back.  
  
Then an explosion was heard. The apartment from which an old man dwelled was being demolished before his very eyes. With him in it. It was so sudden, that he had no time to get out and was tuned to ashes along with the rest of his neighbors and the whole building itself.  
  
"Hey," Harry said in surprise, "That turned out better than I thought."  
  
"Yeah, but let's get outa here before the cops realize it's us again," said Ron.  
  
The two headed back to the Shangri La, the ship in which they resided. Waiting for them was Harry's girlfriend Melfina.  
  
"What took you so long?" Melfina questioned as Harry came up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"We ran into a little something on the way," Harry said with a smirk.  
  
"In translation," Ron said smiling, "Another customer forgot to pay up."  
  
"Harry you didn't!" Melfina shouted at him looking disgusted. "Its bad enough you have numerous crimes on your record and we're constantly on the run! I'm surprised you're not in jail already!"  
  
"Hey you know the rules. Ya don't give, ya don't live." He explained.  
  
"You didn't have kill him!" Melfina protested.  
  
"Without the money I can't provide for you," Harry said rubbing the side of her face. "Don't worry, I did it for you."  
  
"Well," Melfina said smiling, "Alright."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (At the same time not that far away on another ship)  
  
"Gene! You idiot! Watch where you're going!" Jim yelled at his partner.  
  
"Gimme a break kid! I'm new to this piloting crap!" Gene yelled back.  
  
"Did you just call me a kid!" Jim screamed at him.  
  
They were obviously having a good day. Gene Starwind and his 12-year-old business partner Jim Hawking rented a spaceship to do a job from Fred Lou. They weren't expecting to run into McDougall's ship by Gene's misguided sense of direction.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (The warning signal sounds on the Shangri La.)  
  
"Well, looks like we've got company," Ron said hearing the alarm.  
  
"Pirates?" asked Harry.  
  
"Naw. Someone who obviously can't steer a ship," Ron cracked.  
  
Harry motioned for Ron to come to the window. "Ron, look at that ship. It's a rental."  
  
"So." Said Ron.  
  
"We can ditch the cops in that. They'll never suspect it," Harry said.  
  
"Or track us down," Ron smiled, "I like the way you think. But what about Melfina? This chase won't be 'safe' for her. Especially if we take those guys hostage."  
  
"Chill Ron," Harry said, "She won't tell. She could even be of use to us. If you know what I mean."  
  
The Shangri La pulled up next to Gene and Jim's rental. Without warning, the McDougall brothers connected the two ships and intruded.  
  
"Gene! We have intruders!" Jim called.  
  
"How? Where are they?" Gene questioned.  
  
"Bay 4!" Jim called, "HURRY!"  
  
Gene pulled out his caster and went to find the intruders. When he got there he was face to face with the youngest McDougall brother.  
  
"Well now, what have we here." Harry said confronting Gene.  
  
"This is all I get?" Gene said with a smirk. "You're no threat."  
  
Just then, out of nowhere Ron and Terry and Leo (henchmen), appeared behind Harry.  
  
"Not a threat huh?" Ron said. "Drop the gun and we can talk this out."  
  
Knowing that he couldn't possibly beat four well-armed men, Gene reluctantly laid his caster on the floor and said, "What do you guys want?"  
  
"Are there any others here?' Harry asked raising his gun.  
  
"Why?" asked Gene.  
  
Harry motioned for Terry and Leo to search the ship. They came back with a struggling Jim.  
  
"Don't ask questions." Harry said. "Just follow us."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Aboard the Shangri La)  
  
"So let me get this straight," Gene said, "You're using our ship as a getaway so the police can't track you and us as hostages to lie for you if you're questioned!"  
  
"Yeah, that's about it." Harry said.  
  
"Geese that's low!" Gene cried.  
  
"Hey!" Harry said, "Watch your mouth. You're in my turf now."  
  
Gene gave him an icy look.  
  
"Calm down Gene," Jim said happily, "They need us."  
  
"Why would anybody question you to begin with?" Gene asked.  
  
"That is none of your concern," Ron said sternly to the red-haired outlaw.  
  
"Because," Melfina interrupted while walking in the room, "Ron and Harry are wanted throughout practically this whole system. Anyone who even looks suspicious is questioned."  
  
"Well, who might you be?" Gene asked while walking up to her and kissing her hand. This pretty much ticked Harry off.  
  
"Melfina! Didn't I tell you to stay in the back!" Harry roared pulling her far away from Gene.  
  
"Yes," she answered quietly, "But you didn't tell what is going on back here and why are these two here."  
  
"That's nothing you need to know. Now go back to your room and forget everything you heard." Harry told her in a very stern voice.  
  
Melfina looked very hurt, but obeyed him anyway.  
  
"Now where were we," Harry said facing everyone else.  
  
Gene yawned and sat back down. "Looks like your friend isn't fond of your work."  
  
"My business does not concern you!" Harry yelled.  
  
Gene looked at Jim. "Well Jim, we'll be getting out of here fast. This guy can't even control his own love life."  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and stared hard at Gene.  
  
"Tell me Harry. Why did you bring her a long?" asked Gene grinning.  
  
Harry just looked at him.  
  
"Huh? Is there something else you didn't tell her?"  
  
Harry pointed his gun right at Gene's head. "You stay outa my business. Got that. And you sure as heck better stay away from my girl. And maybe I'll letcha live."  
  
Gene just sat back and smiled. "This is gonna be one long ride."  
  
A/N okay what did ya think? Please be honest. I actually enjoyed writing this fic and I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Don't forget to R&R!!!! 


End file.
